December, 1st
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sejak 'saat itu', Sakura tak pernah merasa tenang. Ia tahu, ia tak seharusnya melampiaskan pada Naruto, tapi semua sudah terjadi. Kata-kata menyakitkan terlontar. Benarkah perceraian adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar bagi mereka? A birthday fic for Masahiro 'Night' Seiran. Happy Birthday, Night!


Pagi itu, Sakura menyelinap keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Dengan hati berdebar, ia memasuki toilet. Ia ingin mendapat kepastian sesegera mungkin.

Dan sekaranglah saatnya.

Sakura menggenggam satu alat yang dapat dengan mudah dikenali sebagai alat tes kehamilan. Jika setelah terkena urine, alat tes kehamilan menunjukkan satu garis, maka itu berarti ia tidak hamil. Dan jika dua garis yang terlihat ….

Sakura menelan ludah—gugup. Satu menit berlalu dengan cepat. Hasilnya sudah bisa terlihat.

Ekspresinya pun menjadi sukar dibaca.

* * *

 **DECEMBER, 1** **st**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfic is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Notes**_ **: It's an AU NaruSaku fanfiction special made for:**

 **MASAHIRO 'NIGHT' SEIRAN**

 **-Happy birthday!-**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan, langit di luar sudah menjadi gelap. Sakura bahkan tak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia hanya menatap layar televisi tanpa benar-benar menonton tayangannya.

Apa ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam? Apa suaminya sudah pulang? Sebentar—jam berapa sekarang? Baru pukul lima tapi di luar sudah sedemikian gelapnya! Hari ini hari apa, sih?

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Sakura bangkit dari sofa berwarna merah marun yang empuk tersebut. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah dapur. Namun sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti di depan kalender gantung yang ada di dekat televisi.

Hari pertama di bulan Desember, rupanya. Dari dulu, ia tak selalu suka dengan bulan penutup tahun ini. Dingin—jangan ditanya. Jika tak ada penghangat di rumahnya, Sakura tak tahu bagaimana ia harus melanjutkan hidup di musim dingin seperti ini.

Namun, ada alasan lain yang semakin memperburuk ketidaksukaannya pada bulan Desember. Alasan yang kekanakan. Sakura sadar tapi ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

"Lebih baik aku segera menyiapkan makan malam." Sakura melirik jam berbentuk buah ceri yang tergantung tepat di atas televisi—agar ia selalu dapat mengingat waktu dan tak berlarut-larut menonton televisi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat lima belas menit sekarang. Namikaze Naruto mungkin akan sampai di rumah ini selepas pukul enam—tentu saja jika ia tidak ada lembur.

.

.

.

Naruto pulang menjelang pukul setengah tujuh—sebagaimana yang biasa ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Namun, yang tak seperti biasanya adalah, pria itu tak menunjukkan senyum lebar. Begitu kakinya menginjak lantai rumah, ia hanya tersenyum kecil, menarik Sakura dalam pelukan dan mengecup istrinya itu di dahi sebelum ia langsung memasuki kamar.

Naruto bahkan seakan tak menaruh perhatian pada aroma makan malam yang terasa menggelitik hidung meski masakan yang Sakura siapkan sama sekali bukan masakan mewah. Tapi, apa Naruto tak mengenali aroma sup yang agak kental bercampur wangi sajian khas India ini? Ia memasak ramen kari—salah satu dari puluhan kreasi ramen yang Naruto sukai! Naruto yang biasa, hanya dengan membayangkan mie kekuningan dengan saus kecokelatan dan macam-macam toping seperti kentang dan wortel, pasti sudah langsung ribut dan meminta jam makan malam segera dimulai.

Bagaimanapun, ramen adalah nomor dua di daftar kesukaan Naruto. (Nomor satunya tentu saja Sakura-chan! Masih perlu ditanya?) Jadi, kalau Naruto sedang seperti ini … tentu ada yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya, bukan?

Atau … bukan? Bukankah ini sudah bukan hal aneh?

Entah sudah sejak kapan Sakura merasakan perbedaan sikap Naruto. Namun ia berusaha mengabaikan hingga seakan terlupakan.

Sakura yang mengikuti langkah Naruto pun mendapati bahwa suaminya tersebut sudah membuka laptop di atas meja dan mulai menyalakan perangkat elektronik tersebut. Mengetahui Sakura mengikutinya, Naruto menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum simpul.

"Hari ini pun ada pekerjaan tambahan yang harus kuselesaikan …."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Namun, ini tak menghalanginya untuk bertanya, "Nggak mau makan dulu?"

"Sakura-chan saja duluan …."

Sakura mengganguk kecil. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan tidak puas. Ia pun setengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kusen pintu. Ia mendadak teringat—sedikit bersenda gurau tak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa, 'kan? Malah mungkin, bisa sedikit menaikkan _mood_ Naruto?

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sakura memulai sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "tadi mantan kekasihmu menelepon, lho?"

Niatnya bersenda gurau, tapi entah mengapa rentetan kalimat itu diucapkan Sakura dengan nada sinis. Sakura sendiri tak mengerti. Apa musim dingin ikut membuatnya menjadi perempuan dingin?

"Mantan kekasihku? Siapa?" Naruto tampak tak begitu mempersoalkan mengenai kesinisan dalam nada Sakura. Dentang suara di laptopnya lebih menarik perhatian—ia segera membuka icon untuk masuk ke dalam internet dan secepat yang ia bisa, membuka alamat surelnya.

"Sombong sekali," goda Sakura lebih lanjut. "Karena mantanmu terlalu banyak, kau tidak bisa mengingat satu-satu, ya?"

Alis mata Naruto mulai mengernyit. "Tidak, maksudku … aku benar-benar nggak mengerti maksudmu."

"Ah, baiklah," balas Sakura cepat. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. "Yang kumaksud—Nyonya Aburame."

Kepala Naruto sekali itu bergerak, menoleh ke arah Sakura. Wajah tersenyum Sakura sedikit memudar.

"Tertarik?" Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kusen pintu dan berdiri tegak. "Ya, mantan kekasihmu itu—"

"Hinata bukan mantan kekasihku—"

"Jadi masih berstatus kekasihmu? Kekasih gelap?"

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Sakura sedikit mengangkat dagu dengan pose menantang—menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Hinata bukan mantan kekasihku dan tak akan pernah menjadi kekasihku. Kau yang paling tahu hal itu, 'kan, Sakura? Lagi pula, dia sudah menikah dengan Shino, jangan membuatnya menjadi lelucon yang tak menyenangkan!"

Nada suara Naruto yang meralat ucapan Sakura membuat Sakura merasa ada perasaan tak nyaman yang menggelayuti. Ini tak seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu tak seperti Naruto yang ia kenal!

Jelas! Pertama—' _Sakura'_ , bukan ' _Sakura-chan_ '! Sebutan yang berbeda itu terasa mengaduk perutnya. Kedua, Naruto jelas-jelas menunjukkan raut wajah yang tak menyenangkan ketika berbicara bersama Sakura! Nada suaranya pun sedikit meninggi. Seingat Sakura, Naruto tak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu pada Sakura—sejak awal yang pria itu tunjukkan adalah kekaguman tak berujung pada sosok Sakura.

 _Dulu …._

 **Dulu**.

Kalau begitu, sosok Naruto yang memantulkan kekaguman padanya itu hanya bayangan dalam masa lalukah? Inilah Naruto yang ada di masa kini. Naruto yang sekarang …. Bukan Naruto yang berbeda; ini Naruto yang sebenar-benarnya.

Sakura mencoba mengatur napas agar tak terpancing emosi. Ia pun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri: _Mungkin Naruto sedang lelah._

Namun, Sakura tak bisa berhenti.

"Terserah. Yang jelas, perempuan itu mengundang _mu_ untuk datang ke pesta natal yang diadakan di rumahnya. Sekaligus merayakan hari ulang tahun anaknya yang jatuh sehari sebelum natal."

Ah—inilah alasan mengapa Sakura senantiasa membenci bulan Desember. Kekanakan, Sakura paham. Tapi ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya, tidak sekarang.

"Mengundang _kita_ , maksudmu?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Aku nggak akan ikut."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat Sakura menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, silakan. Aku nggak akan melarangmu." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Lagian lebih menyenangkan kan bersama Hinata ketimbang bersamaku? Sayang sekali, ya, kau malah menolak perempuan sebaik Hinata dan memilih bersamaku?" Satu seringai yang—Sakura sadari mungkin—terkesan menyebalkan, tercetak di wajahnya.

"Cukup!" Naruto sampai bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau ini mau ngomong apa sih sebenarnya? Aku—aku jadi nggak ngerti apa maksudmu sebenarnya!"

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat didengarnya nada suara Naruto makin meninggi. Ia sampai menggigit bibir, berusaha mencari kata-kata untuk membalas. Namun, sekali ini Naruto-lah yang tak membiarkannya berkata-kata.

"Kau mau aku bersama Hinata? Begitu, Sakura?"

Kehabisan akal untuk membalas, Sakura hanya bisa berkata—dengan suara yang juga tak kalah tinggi, "Apa, sih? Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begitu?"

"Sekarang jadi aku yang salah?" tanya Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya kasar. "Bukankah kau yang memulai semua ini? Berkata macam-macam soal Hinata …."

Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang berbicara. Sakura pun enggan melihat ke arah Naruto. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Saku—"

"Oh—ya … ya! Memang aku yang salah! Bukan, sejak awal kau salah sudah memilihku yang sebuah kesalahan ini!" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Makanya, memang lebih baik kalau kau menikah saja dengan Hinata, 'kan? Naruto bodoh!"

Sakura segera membalik badannya.

"Sakura!"

Tak membiarkan Naruto untuk mendebatnya lebih lanjut, Sakura segera meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Bersama satu teriakan keras—

"KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGIKUTIKU! AWAS SAJA KALAU BERANI! SIAPKAN SAJA SURAT PERCERAIANNYA DAN NANTI AKAN KUTANDATANGANI!"

—lalu debaman pintu, Sakura meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat itu.

.

.

.

"NARUTO BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!"

Raungan tangis Sakura menggema di ruang apartemen minimalis milik sahabatnya. Yamanaka Ino tahu, sebagaimana Sakura juga menyadarinya, rumah tangga Sakura dengan Naruto tak bisa terbilang rumah tangga yang tenang seperti rumah tangga Shino dan Hinata. Sakura dan Naruto; keberadaan masing-masingnya saja sudah bagaikan angin ribut yang berisik—apalagi kalau disatukan?

Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Raungannya memang mereda, tapi isak tangis itu masih terdengar begitu jelas. Ino memilih untuk tetap diam saat ini. Pilihan paling bijaksana yang bisa ia lakukan, mengingat apa pun yang akan ia katakan kemungkinan besar tak akan didengar oleh Sakura saat ini.

Sakura sudah menjelaskan sebagian besar alasan mengapa ia akhirnya sampai mendatangi Ino di jam seperti ini, tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Namun, gaya penceritaan yang terburu-buru dan tidak berurutan membuat Ino tampak kesulitan memahami alasan pertengkaran Sakura dengan Naruto kali ini.

"Kau … pasti berpikir aku terlalu berlebihan, 'kan?" ujar Sakura di sela isak tangisnya.

"Memang kapan kau tak pernah berlebihan?" canda Ino yang langsung memancing delikan dari Sakura.

Ino menjauhkan tangannya dari punggung Sakura. Perempuan berambut pirang itu kemudian menyandarkan posisi duduknya.

"Tapi memang, _hanya karena_ ejek-ejekan seperti itu, apa perlu sampai mengancam bercerai segala, heh, Forehead?"

Sakura memandang Ino sejenak sebelum ia membuang muka. Tatapannya teralih pada kedua tangannya yang terkepal di atas lutut.

"Seperti bukan kau saja …." Ino mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk ditumpangkan ke kaki yang lain. "Sakura yang kukenal … nggak menilai 'pernikahan' sebagai suatu hal yang bisa dijadikan lelucon seperti itu."

"Sejak **saat itu**!" sela Sakura dengan suara yang meninggi. Air matanya kembali tumpah. "Aku nggak pernah bisa tenang!"

Bola mata Ino membelalak. Ia tampak seolah menyadari sesuatu. Bibirnya membuka sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengatup lagi. Diperhatikannya wajah Sakura dengan saksama. Wanita berambut merah muda di sampingnya itu kini tengah berjuang menyeka air matanya kembali.

Tangan kanan Sakura perlahan terangkat ke perutnya. Ia kembali berkata-kata,

"Aku pernah … 'membunuh' satu jiwa yang bahkan belum pernah melihat dunia."

"Kau tidak membunuhnya, Sakura, itu—"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Seandainya saat itu aku lebih memperhatikan kondisi tubuhku. Andai aku mengikuti saran Naruto untuk berhenti kerja—atau minimal mengambil cuti panjang …." Sakura tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya tersebut.

Keheningan merajai. Hanya suara napas samar dan suara kinerja mesin pengontrol suhu udara yang menandakan bahwa ruangan itu masih didiami dua eksistensi nyata. Pun bila ada hewan-hewan tanpa izin yang juga tinggal di sana, kala itu tak ada satu pun yang berani membuat ulah—seakan semuanya memilih diam untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan drama yang tengah terjadi di ruangan tengah apartemen tersebut.

"Sejak saat itu," sambung Sakura akhirnya, "aku sering berpikir kalau Naruto menyesal menikah dengan wanita keras kepala sepertiku …."

"Cuma pemikiranmu yang berlebihan, 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Seperti tadi saja … dia seolah berubah jadi orang lain! Dia … dia mungkin … sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padaku …. Dia sudah tak mencintaiku seperti dulu, dia—"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Naruto tampak sedang kelelahan dan _**kau**_ yang memancing keributan dengannya. Lalu, _boom_! Dalam sekejap dia berubah jadi orang yang tak punya perasaan padamu …. _Yeah_ , _right_!" Ino membalas dengan kesinisan yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

Sakura sesaat merasa tertampar. Namun, ia belum putus asa untuk mendebat Ino.

"Tapi, Ino! Kalau dia menikah dengan Hinata, mungkin saja saat ini dia sudah mempunyai …," sesaat ia nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "… seorang atau dua orang anak …."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Hinata lagi …."

"Kenyataannya kan memang begitu!"

"Kenyataan dalam kepalamu maksudnya? Kau ini—nggak bisa percaya sedikit sama Naruto, ya? Dia itu benar-benar menyayangimu tahu?" Ino menyentuh pelipisnya sendiri lalu menggeleng ringan. "Tapi aku jadi mengerti … jadi itu alasannya kau begitu … kalut?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Belum berhasil juga, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hanya telat datang bulan biasa." Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. "Entah apa aku masih bisa … memberikannya anak atau tidak."

"Kalau segitunya khawatir, sebaiknya kau konsultasi lagi ke dokter ketimbang marah-marah nggak jelas dan menuduh Naruto yang bukan-bukan …." Ino berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang nyaman di sofa. "Tapi sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu? Kau belum makan, 'kan?"

Sakura menggumamkan 'tidak lapar', tetapi Ino tak mau mendengar alasan tersebut. Ia pun menyiapkan semangkuk nasi dan menghidangkan masakan cepat saji di meja makan. Sakura ditinggalkannya untuk menyantap makanan sendirian sementara ia dengan sengaja berlama-lama di kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri.

(Sakura tahu sepenuhnya, itu hanya alasan yang Ino gunakan untuk memberikan waktu dan kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk merenungkan segalanya.)

.

.

.

Di meja makan, Sakura melahap makanannya tanpa semangat. Nasi dikunyahnya dengan sangat perlahan. Bahkan kadang ia nyaris lupa bahwa ada katsu daging sapi dan salada kentang yang disiapkan Ino sebagai lauk.

Sakura bukannya tidak menghargai apa yang telah Ino lakukan untuknya, tapi pikirannya bahkan terlalu kusut untuk bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tahu rasa makanan yang tengah ia lahap sekarang. Di rumahnya sendiri, ada ramen kare yang entah sudah dihabiskan Naruto atau malah mendingin begitu saja tanpa pernah tersentuh.

Alis mata Sakura mengernyit.

 _Mendingin_.

Sejak kapan ia merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah mendingin? Benarkah sudah mendingin? Atau seperti kata Ino—semua hanya ada dalam pemikirannya? Semenjak ia dirundung perasaan bersalah akibat keguguran yang terjadi di musim semi tahun ini ….

Sakura terus menyalahkan diri. Bahkan mungkin … mungkin …

… ia-lah yang perlahan menarik diri.

Naruto … masih berusaha, bukan? Naruto senantiasa ada untuknya. Hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti kerja pun, Naruto tetap mendukungnya; tertawa seperti biasanya, mengucapkan lelucon dan _dattebayo_ -nya seperti biasa. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto pun menghadapi masalah di kantornya seorang diri.

" _Aku mendukungmu sepenuhnya jika kau ingin berhenti kerja, Sakura-chan. Apa? Apa yang kaucemaskan? Sakura-chan tak perlu cemas. Serahkan saja padaku! Memastikan kita masih bisa melanjutkan hidup, pada dasarnya memang tugasku, 'kan?"_

Satu kali Naruto pernah berkata seperti itu pada Sakura. Naruto mengatakannya sembari memamerkan cengiran lebar.

" _Jangan cemas, Sakura-chan! Kau tak usah berpikir yang berat-berat! Percayakan saja padaku!"_

Kenapa Sakura bisa sampai lupa? Termakan amarahnya sendiri ….

Sakura meletakkan sumpit dan merogoh saku celana. Dari sana ia mengeluarkan sebuah _smartphone_ tipis dan membuka-buka folder foto dan video. Sekali lagi, air matanya mendesak untuk meluncur turun tatkala ia melihat foto-foto kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

Makan-makan di restoran hotel saat hari Thanksgiving hari itu sangat menyenangkan! Naruto yang tak pernah terlihat rapi bahkan saat pergi ke kantor, terlihat memukau dengan jas hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka sepenuhnya hingga menunjukkan kemeja berwarna gading. Mereka meminta tolong salah satu pelayan untuk mengabadikan keberadaan mereka di sana, lengkap dengan hidangan yang akan mereka makan ….

Hari Minggu yang cerah di Hari Kebudayaan tidak ada yang spesial. Namun, berjalan-jalan berdua mengelilingi daerah tempat tinggal mereka dan mengambil beberapa foto secara acak dan diam-diam bukannya kegiatan yang membosankan sama sekali. Selama mereka tetap bersama ….

Perayaan Halloween kecil-kecilan …. Naruto menggunakan kostum rubah berwarna oranye dan Sakura menjadi siluman pohon sakura—atau itu yang Sakura katakan. Kenyataannya, wanita itu hanya mengenakan semacam yukata berwarna merah muda lembut sembari membawa sebuah tas berisi permen. Yukata tipis itu tak dapat menahan angin di penghujung Oktober dan mereka berakhir dengan berdiam seharian di rumah—menonton film-film menyeramkan dan meramaikan rumah mereka dengan teriakan-teriakan kekanakan.

Ia pun tak dapat menahan tangis lebih lama saat penjelajahannya sampai pada sebuah video yang terekam di suatu hari di bulan Oktober.

' _Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto!'_ Suara Sakura bergaung dari video tersebut. Sakura dalam video membawa sebuah kue yang dihias banyak strawberi.

' _Uwoo! Terima kasih banyak Sakura-chan! Waah! Kue yang tampak enak! Kaubuat sendiri?'_

' _Mana mungkin, 'kan? Aku memesannya di toko!'_

Suara tawa Naruto seolah menusuk jantung Sakura. Nyeri. Sesak. Hingga ia tak sanggup bersuara. Hanya pundaknya yang bergetar naik-turun.

Betapa … betapa Sakura sangat menyukai senyuman Naruto yang seperti itu. Senyuman yang selalu membuatnya berpikir ulang tiap kali ia merasa patah semangat dan ingin melarikan diri ….

Naruto … tak pernah berubah bukan?

' _Untuk itu pun, aku sangat bersyukur!'_

Bersyukur ….

' _Sudah jangan banyak bicara, Naruto! Ayo pejamkan mata dan ucapkan permohonanmu dalam hati!'_

' _Tak perlu dalam hati! Semoga aku selalu bisa bersama Sakura-chan!'_

Suara tawa Sakura dalam video terdengar sedikit tertahan. Sakura di saat ini pun sesaat seolah menahan napas.

Tak ingin ….

' _Kalau diucapkan keras-keras begitu katanya malah tidak akan terkabul, Bodoh!'_

Sakura tak ingin berpisah ….

Ia tak menginginkan perceraian dengan Naruto!

' _Kata siapa? Supaya dewa-dewa atau Tuhan bisa mendengar lebih jelas, makanya kuucapkan keras-keras. Pokoknya, aku mau supaya Sakura-chan selalu ada di sampingku … dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat ….'_

Jangan pisahkan ia dari Naruto-nya! Tuhan, Dewa … siapa pun ….

Maaf.

Maaf.

 **Maaf**.

Andai Sakura masih memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta maaf dan menarik semua ucapannya pada Naruto tadi ….

' _Kau sedang berdoa apa sedang mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan?'_

Sakura menutup mulutnya sementara air matanya makin deras mengalir.

Siapa pun ….

Naruto, hanya Naruto saja ….

Sakura tak ingin dipisahkan dari Naruto. Tidak dulu, sekarang, selamanya ….

Dan kemudian ….

' _Sama saja,'_ jawab Naruto dalam video sambil menyeringai dan mengedikkan bahu. _'Oh, yah! Lalu …._

 _Semoga anak pertama kami yang tak sempat lahir bisa tenang di sana. Setelah itu … semoga adik-adiknya nanti bisa segera terlahir ke dunia ….'_

.

.

.

"Oh."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Ino dalam balutan piyama yang terlihat hangat sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut pirang panjang Ino yang sudah mencapai pinggang terlihat basah. Tentu handuk kecil saja tidak cukup untuk mengeringkan rambut Ino tersebut. Sakura menduga sahabatnya itu nanti akan menggunakan _hair dryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambutnya secara keseluruhan.

Puas dengan selingan dalam pemikirannya barusan, Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatian pada piring dan mangkuk yang tengah ia cuci. Air dari keran mengalir membilas busa-busa sabun yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Kulihat kau sudah tampak … lebih tenang? Nggak bisa bilang bahwa kondisimu terlihat baik sih," celetuk Ino masih sambil menyeka rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia tampak mengamat-amati mata Sakura yang sedikit membengkak.

Sakura tak berniat menutupi kondisinya. Dan untuk jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino, hanya satu anggukan kecil yang dapat Sakura berikan.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" jawab Sakura pelan sembari memutar keran untuk mematikan airnya.

"Yah …."

Sakura mengelap tangannya dengan lap yang digantungkan di pegangan pintu rak bawah. Ia kemudian tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Aku … akan mencoba bicara sekali lagi dengan Naruto …." Sakura memalingkan pandangannya. "Kurasa aku akan …," kemudian suaranya semakin kecil, "me-meminta maaf."

Ino tak menahan tawanya. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura, memperlakukannya bagaikan anak kecil yang baru mendapat nilai bagus dalam ujian. Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Tapi sudah jam segini, kau mau menginap saja dulu? Besok—"

Suara bel yang terdengar mendadak membuat kedua wanita tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, siapa yang mungkin berkunjung di jam seperti ini?

"Kak Itachi?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Ino menggeleng."Kan sudah kubilang padamu tadi, dia sedang tugas di luar kota. Besok baru pulang …."

Satu bel lagi dan Ino menyahut—menyuruh siapa pun yang datang untuk menunggu sesaat. Langkahnya sedikit terburu, kalau-kalau yang datang memang kekasihnya sebagaimana dugaan Sakura. (Ya, meski Ino menyangkal, tentu ada sedikit harapan di sana kalau yang datang memang kekasihnya. Suatu kejutan, siapa yang bisa menduga?)

Pintu dibuka dan satu sosok yang tak pernah diduga Ino berdiri di sana. Sosok berambut kuning itu berdiri canggung di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Selamat malam, Ino. Uuh … Sakura-chan ada?"

Ino tersenyum dan sedikit menyingkir untuk membiarkan Naruto masuk. Naruto mengikuti sang tuan rumah hingga ia bisa mendapati sosok istrinya yang sedang berdiri mematung di samping meja makan.

"N-Naruto …."

"Sakura-chan …."

Sakura bisa melihat Naruto yang tampak gugup. Perasaan bersalah terlihat dari pantulan bola mata sang suami yang berwarna biru—sebiru lautan saat langit sedang cerah-cerahnya. Namun, biru itu sekarang seakan ditutupi sedikit kelabu—mendung. Melihatnya, hati Sakura kembali terasa seolah diiris pisau tak kasatmata.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh gunakan ruang tengah untuk membicarakan apa pun yang harus kalian bicarakan …."

"Itu tidak perlu, kami bisa pulang dan—"

"Sekalian … jaga rumahku sebentar, bisa? Aku mau ke minimarket dekat sini …."

Ino menyeringai dan tergesa-gesa masuk kamarnya, mengenakan jaket tebal dan sebuah meliliti lehernya dengan syal sebelum ia keluar dari apartemennya dengan rambut yang masih setengah kering. Sakura hendak menghentikan Ino tetapi Naruto menahannya. Sekarang, hanya pasangan suami-istri Namikaze yang tertinggal di apartemen milik Yamanaka Ino yang ada di lantai tiga gedung bertingkat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ino … yang menghubungimu?" Sakura membuka percakapan saat keduanya sudah terduduk di sofa berwarna hijau lumut di ruang tengah apartemen Ino.

Naruto pertama-tama menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Aku hanya menduga, ke mana kau mungkin pergi di saat seperti ini. Maksudku, nggak mungkin kan kau ke rumah orang tuamu yang ada di luar kota?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi kalau kau sampai senekat itu, aku tetap akan menyusulmu ke sana," sambung Naruto.

Satu perkataan itu membuat Sakura mengangkat kepala. Kini tatapan keduanya saling mengunci. Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu serius sebelum laki-laki itu menggaruk pipinya dan berkata seraya tersenyum,

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, sampai kapan pun, aku mau bersama dengan Sakura-chan. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sakura-chan. Karena itu, soal perceraian pun, selama aku bisa, aku akan menentangnya t—"

"M-Maafkan aku," sela Sakura cepat.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura terdiam. Naruto yang tampak terkejut pun sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa seolah ada benang yang menjahit mulutnya. Keduanya hanya saling memandang. Sakura sempat membuka mulutnya tapi ia dengan segera mengatupkannya kembali dan membuang muka.

Kepala Sakura kini menunduk dan matanya terpejam.

"Aku … aku sudah mengatakan hal yang bodoh," ujar Sakura pada akhirnya. "Perceraian … hal semacam itu … aku bahkan tak pernah bermimpi … untuk berpisah denganmu, Naruto …."

"Sakura-chan …."

"Maafkan aku!"

Saat itu, sekali lagi air mata Sakura tumpah. Ia mati-matian berusaha menghentikan air mata tersebut dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku … aku …."

Banyak hal yang ingin Sakura jelaskan, tapi isi kepalanya mendadak terasa kosong. Terlalu banyak menangis membuatnya lelah secara psikis dan mental. Tapi ia harus menyampaikannya bagaimanapun juga! Naruto tak boleh berpikir bahwa Sakura sudah mencintainya! Perasaan yang menyesakkan seperti itu … tidak bisa Sakura biarkan!

"Naruto, aku … sebenarnya aku …."

Naruto mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Aku …."

"Ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku … MENGINGINKAN ANAK DARIMU!"

Teriakan Sakura membuat baik Naruto maupun Sakura sendiri membelalakkan mata. Sekali lagi, tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka selama beberapa detik. Ya, karena setelah itu, Sakura segera kembali berkata,

"TIDAK! MAKSUDKU … tidak … aduh, apa yang kukatakan!" Sakura memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa semakin panas. Ia kemudian menghadap ke arah Naruto, kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada. "Kau mengerti, 'kan? Maksudku …."

"Ah, ehm!" Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau marah karena akhir-akhir ini kita hanya bermain satu ronde? Kau nggak puas?"

"BUKAN ITU, BODOH!" Sakura segera menghantam bahu Naruto. "K-Kau ini …."

"Ahahaha!" Sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura, Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku bercanda. Aku paham kok, rasanya …."

Alis Sakura mengernyit. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau … menginginkan anak dan karena itulah, kau terlihat begitu sengit terhadap Hinata. Kau iri padanya."

Satu bantahan melayang di kepala Sakura. Namun, ia memilih untuk diam. Dugaan Naruto tak sepenuhnya salah—bahkan bisa dibilang tidak salah sama sekali. Sakura pun memilih menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali terasa memanas.

"Pe-pemikiran yang jelek sekali, bukan? Lalu, aku melampiaskannya padamu, bertingkah seolah-olah … kaulah yang berubah." Sakura kemudian melirik Naruto. "Bahwa kau … menyesal menikah denganku …."

"Aku? Menyesal menikah dengan Sakura-chan?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura makin erat. "Wah, itu benar-benar lelucon yang tak lucu, Sakura-chan."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu … tapi, kau pun tadi marah, 'kan? Kau bahkan sempat memanggil 'Sakura' saja, tanpa embel-embel!"

Naruto bungkam. Genggamannya terhadap tangan Sakura melemah. Begitu Sakura menoleh untuk menerka apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan, laki-laki itu mendadak merangkum kedua belah pipi Sakura dengan masing-masing tangannya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tidak memberontak. Naruto pun menempelkan dahi keduanya hingga napas mereka seolah saling bertukar dalam suatu keheningan yang menghangatkan hati. Dan kehangatan ini, Sakura tahu, bukan karena penghangat ruangan yang dipasang Ino.

"Maaf! Aku sudah membuatmu cemas, Sakura-chan."

"Jangan berkata begitu, aku … akulah yang salah karena tak bisa memahami posisimu."

Dengan lembut, Naruto mengecup pipi Sakura hingga Sakura refleks memejamkan sebelah matanya. Seulas senyum memaksa muncul di wajah Sakura.

"Begitu? Sakura-chan yang salah, ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menurunkan tangan dan menautkan jemarinya ke jemari Sakura.

"Uhm …."

Berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto membuat tubuh Sakura menegang dan kepalanya kembali terasa kosong. Jantungnya memompa darah begitu cepat hingga Sakura merasa seolah ia baru saja menaiki anak tangga secara terburu-buru. Namun, lebih daripada itu, ada sesuatu yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Napasnya mulai memburu—keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikannya lebih lama.

Ia. Menginginkan. Naruto. Sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, apa sebaiknya aku menghukum Sakura-chan sekarang?"

Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menyiratkan suatu nafsu yang, Sakura yakin, dapat segera Naruto kenali sebagai suatu persetujuan.

Naruto menyeringai. Tangan keduanya sudah terkait sedemikian rupa hingga tak ada yang bisa melarikan diri.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

Sakura sedikit mendongakkan wajah. Naruto perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan ringan sebelum ….

… suara bel menginterupsi awal dari kegiatan panas yang sudah terbayang dalam otak mereka.

Keduanya pun terlonjak dan segera memisahkan diri. Kesadaran kembali merasuki benak mereka. Mereka sedang tidak berada di rumah sendiri, demi Tuhan!

Suara bel kembali berkumandang. Naruto dan Sakura berpandangan sesaat sebelum keduanya bangkit berdiri secara nyaris bersamaan. Dengan tergesa, keduanya melangkah ke arah pintu depan, memutar kunci, dan membuka pintunya ….

"Ino, pas sekali! Kami mau segera pul—"

.

.

.

"Wah! Ino pasti akan terkejut sekali, ya!" seru Sakura sambil tertawa-tawa sesaat setelah mereka sudah memasuki mobil.

Begitu mobil mulai bergerak, Naruto pun menimpali, "Tapi, apa nggak apa-apa kita meninggalkan apartemen Ino begitu saja?"

Sakura memasang _seatbelt_ -nya sambil tersenyum. "Nggak masalah. Begitu melihat tamu yang mendiami rumahnya, dapat dipastikan kalau Si Babi itu akan segera lupa dengan keberadaan kita."

"Benar juga, ya?" Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju. "L-Lagipula, kita juga ada keperluan lain yang harus segera diselesaikan, ya?"

" _Ara_?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia tersenyum nakal. "Begitu? Keperluan apa, ya?"

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Sampai di rumah, kau nggak akan selamat, kau tahu?"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya demikian." Bola mata Sakura bergerak dan tatapannya mengarah ke atas. Ia tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyerah memikirkan hal-hal yang terlampau berat.

Pertengkarannya dengan Naruto, ia tahu itu adalah jenis pertengkaran yang tak perlu terjadi. Karena itu, ia sudah tak perlu memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Seperti kata Naruto, ada keperluan lain yang sebaiknya diselesaikan.

Dengan demikian, dada Sakura terasa begitu lega. Beban berat di pundaknya seolah terangkat begitu saja.

Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto pun melirik ke arahnya. Suaminya itu kemudian tersenyum kepadanya seolah sekali lagi mengatakan, _Jangan cemas, Sakura-chan. Serahkan saja padaku!_

Anggukan kepala Sakura dilakukannya nyaris tanpa berpikir. Lalu, satu kata pun meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah,

"Aku serahkan padamu, Naruto. Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi … suatu saat nanti … pasti bisa!"

Naruto menyuarakan kebingungannya. Namun, Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Lalu, mobil pun melaju cepat menuju pelataran Namikaze. Teriakan kekecewaan terjadi beberapa saat kemudian begitu pasangan suami-istri itu mengetahui bahwa sang istri didatangi tamu bulanannya ….

.

.

.

Tanggal satu Desember kala itu, tak ada lagi yang dapat Naruto dan Sakura lakukan. Namun, akibat satu hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan di satu hari di bulan Desember tahun itu, meski tak sesuai perkiraan, seorang anak laki-laki pun lahir di pertengahan bulan Agustus di tahun selanjutnya.

Menyusul dua tahun kemudian, seorang anak perempuan yang lucu terlahir di bulan Desember.

Perjalanan keduanya masih panjang. Namun, selama keduanya masih mengingat sumpah pernikahan mereka, sekencang apa pun badai menerjang mereka, masing-masing tangan itu akan segera mencari pasangannya untuk saling menautkan diri kembali.

.

.

.

… _dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat …_

… _selalu dan selamanya._

.

.

.

 _ *****END*****_

* * *

Saya kehabisan ide untuk menentukan judul yang pas. WKWKWKWK!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAYANGKU NIGHT! MAKASIH BANYAK LOH GARA-GARA KAMU RIKUES FF NARUSAKU UNTUK ULTAHMU AKU JADI BALIK BIKIN NARUSAKU LAGI! HAHAHAHA!

Moga-moga feel-nya masih berasa dan cukup memuaskan, ya. Jujur, aku nggak pede sama hasilnya, tapi … aku bisa bilang aku bikin ini sekuat tenaga dan nggak asal jadi, kok.

Buat semua yang udah membaca ff ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Dan kalau nggak keberatan, minta doa yang baik-baik juga buat sayangku, Night, yang lagi berulang tahun hari ini (1 Desember)! XD

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASAHIRO 'NIGHT' SEIRAN! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST!  
KEEP WRITING, KEEP NS-ING :***

Sekian deh cuap-cuapnya. Sekarang giliran teman-teman yang cuap-cuap di kotak review, ya! Kritik, saran, kesan, pesan, saya tunggu kedatangannya di kotak review~

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


End file.
